


Don't Make a Sound

by CrypticallySmutty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Heffley, Breeding, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Top Rodrick Heffley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticallySmutty/pseuds/CrypticallySmutty
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 4Rodrick and Greg fuck on the couch
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've been saying a lot of the fact that I'll be writing more for this pairing but that really is what I'm doing for Kinktober. I'm just trying my best to try writing new things. I did only start writing smut less then a year ago. But there is also the fact that there isn't much to this pairing and I think that's sad.

Greg held his hands to his mouth, trying to keep himself from moaning out. Rodrick smirked mostly to himself. His little brother wasn’t paying attention too much other than Rodrick’s fingers in his ass. His eyes were shut tight, a hand over his mouth.  
God, he was so pretty.  
“You make a sound and it’s game over baby.” Rodrick said, his voice low in his brother's ear, smirking once more at the pretty noise that happened to escape his mouth, “Unless of course, you want to get caught?”  
Greg shook his head, his eyes widening suddenly, staring into his older brother's eyes. His eyes suddenly rolled back though as Rodrick intentionally hit his prostate. He had been avoiding the spot before this for this reason in particular.  
“God, just fucking imagine it, baby. Mom and Dad would be so disappointed to see their precious son being fucked by their eldest.” Rodrick said trying to keep his voice down. As much as he would love to see his parents face at the fact that they were fucking, he would like to keep this going and he knew that just wasn’t going to happen if they found out.  
“N-No.” Greg pulled his hand away from his mouth briefly to say, keeping his voice as low as possible. Rodrick, seizing the opportunity to hit his prostate once more, making Greg bring his hand back up to his mouth once more but not before Rodrick heard the other let out a slight high pitch moan.  
“Come on, I know you’re into it. Why the fuck else would you be trying to get your older brother to fuck you on the couch in the living room where anyone could walk in?” Rodrick asked teasingly. His brother shook his head but Rodrick just chuckled, keeping his voice down.  
But he withdrew his fingers, making his brother whine from behind his hands, one of them coming down to grab at Rodrick’s wrist. Roderick just smirked. “Baby, remove your hand. I’m going to fuck you so hard into this couch.”  
Greg's eyes went wide as Rodrick flipped him over, pulling out his dick. He grabbed the lube, smearing some on his dick. He’d love to just push into his brother without anything, no lube, but his brother was small enough that it wouldn’t just hurt Greg if he tried to go in dry.  
He pushed the tip against Greg’s hole, which had grown loose from the fingering that he had gotten beforehand. That meant that it didn’t take much for him to push in, bottoming out rather easy.  
He could hear the struggle that his brother had trying to keep his noises in which made Rodrick smirk. He was going to make him struggle to keep in screams by the end of this.  
Rodrick pulled out almost all of the way before slamming back in, continuing the rough treatment, holding onto the other's hips.  
God, he was so fucking small. It wasn’t even like Greg was that young either. Greg had started high school a few months ago but even still Rodrick's hands almost touched while holding the other's waist. He wondered…  
He reached around, feeling the other's stomach, almost not believing what he’d felt. How the fuck had he not realized this before?  
He flipped Greg over, making sure not to disconnect them. Greg lifted an eyebrow, half of his face still buried in the pillow that he had hugged, trying to keep his moans in. But Rodrick didn’t care about that, looking down. He thrust in.  
He could see the outline of his dick in the other's stomach. He smirked, thrusting in slowly, watching the bulge as he did so.  
“Look at that baby. You’re so small I can fucking see my dick in you.” Rodrick said, speeding up his thrusts. Greg looked down, having no idea what his brother was talking about. When he saw the same thing that Rodrick did, his face flushed a dark red before covering his face with the pillow that was still in his hands. Rodrick smirked. His face so fucking pretty when he blushed.  
Rodrick raised an eyebrow when he heard a slight mumble from behind the pillow. “What was that you’re going to have to speak up.”  
“I said don’t talk like that,” Greg said, pulling the pillow from his face, still looking away.  
“Awe why not? It’s fun to embarrass you. Plus it’s so fucking hot that I can see my dick in your stomach.” Rodrick said, slowing down his thrusts. “Just look. You think that’s what you’d look like pregnant?”  
Greg’s face flushed a dark red once more. “What are you talking about? You know I can’t get pregnant right?”  
“Of course I know that. But fuck. Just imagine it, baby.” Rodrick said, knowing the other was into it. He could feel the clench when he said it.  
“Mom and Dad would wonder about who the father was, never suspecting that it was their eldest son who got you pregnant,” Rodrick said, picking up the pace, knowing that he was on the brink. He wanted the other to cum first, so he made sure to hit Greg’s prostate with every thrust.  
Rodrick pushed against the bulge in his little brother's stomach from where his dick was, making Greg moan silently as he could.  
“I’m going to cum inside you baby. Fill you up nice and good. Perhaps give my baby a baby.” Rodrick said, smirking. Greg moaned more, almost trying to push away from his older brother. Rodrick just grabbed his waist pulling him back, shoving himself deeper as he came deep, Greg cumming at the same time.  
The two lied there completely still for a moment, both listening to make sure no one woke up and heard them. Greg, as usual, was pretty loud when he came, the reason they usually did this when the house was empty.  
After confirming the fact that no one heard them, Rodrick pulled out, watching for a moment as his cum dripped out of the other's loose hole. He then smoked his brother's ass. Greg turned around and glared at him to which he just shrugged.  
“You should get yourself cleaned up,” Rodrick said, going up to his own room, zipping up his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and check out my twitter where I post all of my nsfw art and hopefully do some threads there, @crypticsmut. Plus I just need some more pro ship friends I don't have any.


End file.
